Alliance
Alliance is an upcoming 2018 American/Japanese 3D animated-Adventure film released by Pokémon Studios, distributed by Universal Studios and it's the 10th film of the Pokémon Cinematic Universe Plot The film starts with a young Meme getting bullied by a young Idris for not flying, it sets 4 days after he lost his family, his was lonely until he met a young Princess, Fairy, Po, Grape and Sally seeing him alone and ask him to hang out which he agreed. For a couple of months they are inseparable and when they left school one day, Meme decided that if he can move to a home with everyone since he lives in a tent builded by Po, the gang agreed and they became a family. Than a screen showing the scene appeared with a Tapu Koko name Coco watching it and he knows who to call for help against Necro the Necrozma and the Ultra beast. Than in a huge tunnel we see Meme (Now a Decidueye and an adult) Use his climbing skills to pick an apple of a tree while a bunch of bug Pokémon. He enter to see Fairy and Grape fighting but stopped by Sally. Than Po enter to tell that it's been 15 years since they first met. Which shock everyone except Princess. Meme than went to his room thinking about how time flys with Princess watching him. A few miles away we see Coco, A Solagleo name Stan, a Lunala name Lucy, and a Cosmog name Fast headed to the hill but was interrupted by Mosa, Trike and Poke-man before the image of Necro appered and warned them that they have 2 weeks before it destroys the world. But before Coco, Lucy, Stan and Fast react, Cat, Brute and Nelly appears and the ultra beast attacks the legendary's, causing a fire. Back at the tunnel Fairy spot the fire and the gang head to the area where they see The Legendary fighting the ultra beast. Meanwhile, Idris and his friend Ryan was also heading to the area, but was interrupted by Necro. Meme and the gang help the legendaries beat the ultra beast but saw Princess using aqua jet on Necro to save Idris and Ryan but was knocked unconscious. Meme seeing his friend getting close to death, he use his wooden arrow to distract Necro but the arrow glowed and the attack damage a bit of Necro's metal Body. Idris got angry at Meme since he should save Princess before interrupted by Coco calling him a guy with no friends. Idris and Ryan left but were kidnapped by Brute and Trike. Coco than recognize Meme which confused him but explained that he know his parents. Before Coco tells Meme about The Ultra Beast, Meme collapsed seeing an image of Necro In the flames with a young Meme looking at it. He awoke at his cave with Princess, Po and Coco inside. Meme explained that he has a vision of Necro heading to him when he was a Rowlett. Coco was surprised that he knows that Necro was involved in his family's demise. Coco than asked Meme how his wooden arrow damage Necro but fell asleep in the progress. The next day Coco tells Meme again about the arrow but the Decidueye does not know. So Coco ask if he can learn Sprit Shackle or any other move with an arrow which got Meme confused before Sally explained what it is. Coco asked Meme if he tried. Meme said no. Coco explained how to do it. Meme than use his wings to form an arrow base pose and a magic Bow and Arrow appeared. Meme fired it at Princess's bubble and it splashed on her, Grape and Fast. Meme was surprised. Meanwhile, Idris and Ryan is stuck on the Ultra Beast's hideout where Necro ask them any info on Meme and the gang. The next day Fairy sighted that The Ultra Beast are coming back so the gang got prepare. Lucy however told Coco if they are ready before Grape interrupted saying that he's not ready. Cat, Trike, Nelly and Poke-Man was the first to arrive. Po charged at Poke-man but was smacked by Brute who came with Mosa. The gang took on each one and won but stopped when their Cave exploded. Meme notice that Fast was inside so he, Sally and Stan went inside and save the Cosmog before Princess and Grape freeze and wet the fire. Seeing the cave destroyed Meme charged at The Ultra beast before he got smacked by Idris. The Incineroar tells Ryan to help him but the Lycanroc says no giving Princess time to use Moonblast on Idris with Po using Crunch on him. The Ultra beast, Idris and Ryan teleported out with the voice of Necro saying mission complete. Meme blames himself for the cave's damage and almost kill himself with his own arrow but was stopped by Princess saying that his family is still alive (Meaning her, Fairy, Po, Sally and Grape) Meme stopped and apologise. Coco then ask why he did not fly when he saved Fast. Meme finally explaned that he can't not fly. The Tapu Koko than tells the gang that this is more than a destroy the world nonsense, it's war. He than tells them that he have to tell the other Tapus about what's going on. He than tells the Gang to head to a big cliff where they hopefully see The Ultra Beast's hideout since Coco and one of the Tapus, Tsunami went their before. The gang agreed and went to sleep ready for the trip but not before Princess ask Sally and Fairy if she can talk to them while Meme ask Po and Grape the same thing. In the hideout Idris was mad at Ryan for not helping him kill Meme but Ryan said that his bully side of him is getting out of hand. Idris snapped and grabbed Ryan's neck. Ryan said that He wish that the kind hearted Idris see what Meme is because he revealed to the Incineroar that he's jealous of Meme of having a lot of friends and also tells him to give up trying to get Princess to love him since to the Lycanroc thinks that the Primarina has a crush on Meme. Idris got more angry he snapped Ryan's neck, killing him. When Idris calmed down he saw Ryan's body and find out that he killed him. Necro came to say well done to him and said that it's time, The Next Day Meme and the gang sets off to the cliff with Coco heading off. After saying goodbye to Stan, Lucy and Fast who decided to join Coco, The gang headed off. It took them nearly all day to reach the top while Idris trains for his battle while he is in tears. The Gang reach the top at midnight but both Princess and Meme was still awake. Princess decided to ask Meme if he can take a walk with her which got Meme to blush. They then headed to the mouth of the cliff where Meme decided to jump off. Meme than close his eyes to think of flashback of his family and Coco and the legendary's before he flew like a sonic boom just over the water and flew up. Princess was surprised to see Meme finally flying before Meme picked her up in air and together dived into the water where there had their first kiss. The Decidueye and Primarina are now together. Coco and the Legendary's reach the Tapu Temple where Coco bump into Tsunami and the other Tapus Sparkle and Bull. Coco tries to tell them to help but the tapus (manly Bull) Reject him. But when Lucy mentioned Meme's name, Sparkle gasped, seeing a vision of Meme and Princess sleeping together. Coco explains about Meme and how he came to be. Bull came to Coco and he agreed with Tsunami hugging him. The next Day Meme and the gang head to the hideout. Grape, Fairy and Princess goes upstairs where Meme, Sally and Po head downstairs. Mosa and Brute came to Princess and her team but was interrupted by Bull while Tsunami and Sparkle use their power to stop the rest of the ultra beast. Coco, Stan, Lucy and Fast came to the gang. The Ultra Beast had enough and not the gang fight the beast, With Meme taking on Trike, Princess on Nelly, Po on Brute, Sally on Mosa, Grape on Poke-Man and Fairy on Cat. The gang did defeat the Beast but not before Necro game and used Hyper beam on them. Bull charged at it but was stopped by Idris's flamethrower. But than something broke Meme's heart at it was revealed that Idris found Necro and the Beast when he was a Litten and it was his idea to kill Meme's parents. Meme shock to found out that Idris was involved with his family's death grab Idris before he reveal that he was Jealous of Meme and he killed Ryan. Princess tried to stop him but Meme use his arrow and slash Idris's eye. Princess has no choice but to use Sing to put Meme to sleep with Lucy using Teleport on the gang, the Tapus and the legendary's to escape. Meme woke up back at the cliff to see Princess, Sally, Grape, Po and Fairy looking at him with with worry. Meme has calmed down but was annoyed that Idris did this and decided to head out, but Princess stopped him with Psychic but Meme used Energy Ball on her but was blocked by Fairy who used protect. Meme seeing that he almost hit Princess flew off with Princess trying to tell Lucy to teleport her to him but she denied. Meme don't want his family to get hurt so he went alone went everyone was asleep but was interrupted by the Tapus. They try to stop him but Meme used his arrows and his flight to stop them before he flew away. Coco knows that it was his fault for not telling. Meanwhile, Necro and the Ultra Beast is ready to destroy and conquer the world. Idris now closing his eye after Meme slashed it then headed off to find and bury Ryan before the battle since his friend's body was kept on a box but not before he hears ryan's voice to avenge yourself and be who you should be. Idris knows what to do and head off to the Ultra Beast power source undetected. Meme arrived to the castle and use his hood to hide from the beast before he bumped into Idris. Meme pushed him into the wall but dropped him when Idris said that we was mindless as Necro took over him and let his anger kill his only family. (Being Ryan) Meme sees the tears on his rival and decided to team up with him to find the Beast power source. Meanwhile, Coco tells the gang and the legendaries that Meme flew away to the castle which shock everyone. Princess says that it was her fault but was cheered up by Po from all people. than Grape tease the Pangoro to a cuddly bear causing Po to blush in embarrassment, the gang set up to save Meme and stop the beasts. back at the castle Meme and Idris headed to the power source undetected. Meme was about to shoot his arrow at the red button but than he heard a bang. He looked and saw Bull cheering at the carnage before Sally tells him to stop fanboying causing Sparkle and Fast to laugh. Meme and Idris headed off the door before a Water Gun hit Idris. Meme saw Princess and tells them to stop hit Idris but the two dodge a Grape's Ice Beam but it hit the Red Target causing it to Malfunction. Idris tells The gang everything and apologize to Meme that he's angry and jealousy kills their fanily but Meme knows that Necro's machine does that which shock Coco that he knows it, But Po got angry saying there's nothing about it before. The gang reach the top of the castle and saw Necro and the beast but Meme use Sinister Arrow Raid and it destroy all the beast with Necro standing. The gang, The Tapus and the Legendaries try to stop Necro but was defeated. Necro summon his machine and was set to put it on Stan and Lucy but was stopped by Meme who flew at him push it through the wall and into the roof. Meme then gets ready for one final fight and took on Necro but was defeated. When Necro was about to kill Meme, it was stopped by Idris Who threw Po to the Necrozma before Grape used Ice Beam to freeze it while Sally, Fairy and Princess use Sludge bomb, Thunderbolt and Moonblast. Necro escape from the freeze and the attack and used his foot to create a fissure. Meme pushed everyone out of the way with the floor crack in the middle separating them. Meme tells to Princess to run but the Primarina don't want to lose her love, Fairy used Psychic to lift them to have their supposed final kiss, but Idris got angry at Fairy because she could lift them all to help Meme but Fairy said that he's too fat and Po Celebrated before running away. Meme than fights Necro and was about to win, but Necro use Psycho Cut though Meme. Meme knows that he is losing blood saw the crack on Necro when he fired his first magic arrow on him. When Necro charged at him, Meme fired the arrow at the crack which cause Necro to stop, Meme use Brave Bird to fly fast to Necro before using Leaf Blade at the Necrozma Finally killing it. Meme tries to use his breath to reach to the other side but the castle fell on him before an explosion happened. Princess and the gang see this and they were shock to see Meme die. Princess rush to the debris to find Meme but no luck. But Fairy, Sparkle and Lucy use Psychic to lift the debris and Princess than see the Lifeless Meme. Seeing her love sacrifice himself, Princess ask Coco and Stan if he is a legend which they nodded. They began to mourn but then they saw a light on Meme's chest. Than Stan released that Meme learn some new moves and said that Synthesis is one of them but Coco said that Meme is the only one who can learn more than four moves. The Synthesis was done and Meme was awake with the delight of everyone. Princess than ask Meme if he can marry her and he agreed. The gang celebrated. 4 months later we see a big hut where the old cave was built by the tapus. The gang went to the new hut to check. Then we hear Po shouted to Meme that Princess needs him. Meme went up to see Princess smiling. Meme leans to his wife and said that they and the gang future would be the best hopefully before the camera went down to see an egg. In the post credit scene we see 3 shadows who was hiding from Necro hearing about his demise and set on a mission to see if everyone is alright while one of the shadows sense that his son his alive. Cast *Chris Evans as Meme the Decidueye (The Main Protagonist who can't fly or shooting arrows) *Eva Green as Princess the Primarina (The Secondary Protagonist who is one of Meme's friends but is rumored to have a crush on Him) *Martin Freeman as Idris the Incineroar (The Secondary Antagonist who is Meme's rival since school) *Rosamund Pike as Fairy the Alohan Raichu (One of Meme's friends who is different than any Raichu) *Jason Sudeikis as Po the Pangoro (One of Meme's friends who's said that in this big brute Pokémon is the heart of a cloud) to *Kristen Wig as Sally the Salazzle (One of Meme's friends who is the sneakiest of the group) *Jeremy Howard as Grape the Gialle (One of Meme's Friends who said to be the clumsiest of the group but at the same time smarter) *Brendan Fraser as Necro the Necrozma (The Main Antagonist who leads the ultra beast to destroy the world) *Tom Cruise as Coco the Tapu Koko (One of the Tapus who calls Meme and friends to help him and the rest of the legendaries) *James Franco as Stan the Solgaleo (A legendary who controls the sun) *Cate Blanchett as Lucy the Lunala (A legendary who control the moon) *Tom Hardy as Ryan the Lycanroc (Idris's best friend who follows him since school) *Jaeden Lieberher as Fast the Cosmog (He is Stan and Lucy's son) *Tilda Swinton as Sparkle the Tapu Lele *Pom Kiementieff as Tsunami the Tapu Fini *Joe Manganiello as Bull the Tapu Bulu *Michael Pitt as Trike the Xurkitree *Elena Anaya as Cat the Celesteela *Gemma Chan as Mosa the Pheromosa *John Cena as Brute the Buzzwole *Jonny Lee Miller as Poke-Man the Guzzlord *Ruby Rose as Nelly the Nihilego Develoment Alliance was one of the five films announced when Pokémon studios opened on July 30th. The release date was announced on the 6th of August with Director Marc Forster coming to direct. the cast was announced on 20th of August. Than on the 8th of October Marc forster and Team Shock director Jay Roach both left their protects but a day later it was revield that the two swap around Critical response Alliance has got positive reviews with critcs prasing the characters, the humor, and the visuals with the only criticize was the ultra beast (Minus Necro and Brute. It has received 87% on Rotten Tomartos. Transcript Alliance Teaser trailer transcript Alliance Offical Trailer transcript Alliance TV Spot transcript Alliance transcript Galley Sequel A sequel has been announced for 2021. It will take place 5 years after the first film. Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon cinematic universe